The investigators hypothesize that adenotonsillar hypertrophy causes an obstructive sleep disturbance in some children. The sleep disturbance may be associated with behavioral abberations and growth impairment. Children who are scheduled for tonsilectomy/adenoidectomy will be recruited for a prospective study of the effects of the procedure on sleep disturbances, psychological screening, and overnight growth hormone secretion pattern.